


Nothing goes as planned

by KyranAnam



Series: This isn't the life I had expected but I love it [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Kidnapping, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyranAnam/pseuds/KyranAnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will never learn the lesson, love is weakness .<br/>When you see the woman you love suffer because of you, what would you choose ? She or your people? Clark and Lexa Clarke and Lexa are kidnapped by Mount Wearther and will have to face a lot of pain. Before the attack on Mount Weather, 2x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Is Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody so it's the first time that I post on this site and that I write about Clexa.  
> Also english isn't my first language, so, sorry by advance for mistakes.  
> For now this is an OS but I have ideas on subsequent events. I would write a sequel if people wish, this could be a few chapters.

Nothing goes as planned, we can make plans, foresee everything in advance, things change. We lie to ourselves by thinking that we control our fate, life goes on and we're just puppets in a game which looks like a tragedy. We are spectators of our own lives and even if it's our own choices, either way we always end where we belong. There are many roads but only one destination.

Call a truce with the Grounders was your choice, get caught by the Mountain Mens wasn't. And maybe that it was all planned, that getting stuck in this mountain alongside Lexa was your destination.

But at that moment you're unable to see in its entirety the grand scheme that life has planned for you. All you see it's unnecessary suffering. Your spirit is in fragile balance, you're afraid of what will happen but you won't appear weak.

The Commander stays stoic despite that both of you are chained against the wall, face to face, in the hands of the enemy. It's dark and Clarke has the impression to suffocating.

When you went into the forest to isolate you a bit, you didn't think that after having confessed to Lexa that you need her, hell would unleashed. You lost the sense of time, only few hours could have passed or maybe days. Nobody came to see you since you've been trap. You can't communicate, a gag on your mouths, but Lexa tries to reassure you through her look. The silence weighs heavily on your spirits crossed by so many thoughts. Your bodies contract when you hear the lock clicks. Cage enters into the room with two guards. You feel your heart races in your chest. You wonder what President has in stock for you. Whereas He comes near to you for replace a blonde strand of hair, You can hear Lexa grumble to the touch. Cage's lips stretch into a sadistic smile and You can't prevent you to have fear. He moves away from you and goes to Lexa, the rage is clear in her green eyes. You know that in this moment if She wasn't chained, She would have killed him barehanded. Without a word one guard leave the room to come back few seconds later with a trolley full of bloodcurdling instrument. Your heart speeds up at the vue of knifes, whip, blowtorch and other instruments of torture. The panic invades your body whereas you wonder which will happen. Cage's cold voice resonates and your body shivers in disgust.

 

“ _Commander, I think we have a conflict to resolve.”_

 

Lexa doesn't move a centimeter and keeps her cold eyes on Cage. With a nod from the President and guards remove your gags. However You and Lexa stay quiet.

 

_" I will ask You once Commander, tell your army to leave my lands."_

 

Lexa laughs and this is the first time You see her laugh like that, without any emotion and sarcastically.

 

_" I think You don't understand very well in what situation you are Grounder, here You have no power. I'm in control."_

 

Another nod and the guard the most closer from you, grabs the blowtorch. With each step in your direction, You can see Lexa fight against her restraints but She's still silent.

 

_" I'll leave you one last chance to fix this as painlessly as possible. Sound the retreat."_

 

Lexa doesn't stumble and that annoys more Cage. He shoves the guard and takes the blowtorch.

Soon you feel a burning pain in your right arm and you realize that He's torturing you to makes Lexa gives up. Your eyes meet hers and you see so much pain, You know that He's winning.

At this moment the same thought cross your spirits.

 

_Love is weakness._

 


	2. You will live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys  
> Extremely sorry for the wait before this new chapter.  
> I do not know yet how many chapter there will be but in any case not much.  
> Just a few small details: Lexa and Clarke are captured at about the time of 2x10 before Bellamy enters Mount Weather, Clarke and Lexa were increasingly close since the attack of Pauna.  
> Thank you very much to all those who wanted to reread this chapter  
> And thank you especially to Jadedangel13 for was my beta  
> IllyriatheSmurf7: Thank you for your comment, it motivated me to do even better.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't hesitate to comment

You can feel the animosity in yourself, this monster trying to get out and dismember your enemies. An intense need to destroy everything, annihilate everything. But one thing holds this beast, the fear. The vicious fear which insiuates itself in deep cuts within your heart.

Your enemy found your weakness and has struck where it hurts, leaving a deep wound on your chest, preventing You to breathe. You want to interfere, stop all this but the fear paralyzes You.

While the blood of the one you love spreads on the floor, the big and strong Commander that You are can't hold back her tears. Two days, forty-eight hours, 2880 minutes exactly has elapsed since your kidnapping and You can only admire the strength of Clarke who despite the pain, as she continues to stand up to Cage. She managed to keep her sarcasm and You can't be more proud. You know that the burn marks will leave scars on Clarke's white skin, as well as those caused by knife.

The blonde will marked for life by this experience, provided You get out of here alive.

Cage leaves the room and guards stand in front of the door, leaving You alone with Clarke. When your eyes meet hers, your heart aches at the sight of so much suffering in her eyes. You can't help thinking that it's your fault.

 

 

_“I'm so sorry Clarke.”_

 

Your words are barely more than a whisper, but they resonate in the silence of the room. You have stopped crying for several minutes now, but your eyes still burn from holding your tears back.

Seeing her bloodied and sweaty upsets you but the thing that kills you the most are all the marks on her smooth skin, breaking forever her beauty who held a certain purity. Now her body looks like that of a grounder, mistreated by life and You blame yourself because You promised to protect her against the cold hardness of the Earth.

 

_“It's not your fault, we must do what it takes to save our people.”_

 

Her voice is hoarse from shouting for hours. Your eyes flee hers, too ashamed to face her, the guilt crushing your chest.

 

_“Leska look at me.”_

 

You hesitate for a few seconds but You can't deny her request, You never could really deny her anything. This time sadness gave way to determination in her eyes and You know : _Yu gonplei no ste odon._

 

_“We will find a way out of this goddamn mountain and the next time that we will go again it 's with our army. I trust You Leska, I believe in us. Remember Jus Drein Jus, we will kill this Maunons. Ste yuj Ain Heda.”_

 

Clarke's word warms your heart and You feel your cheeks blush with her possessive display.

_MY Commander._ However before You can answer, the door to your prison opens and your body tightens in anticipation. To your great relief, just a girl enters the room, holding a water bottle in her hands. You see Clarke's eyes shine in the recognition and you wonder if Clarke knows the girl in her time here before she escaped with Anya. You didn't have to wait for an answer.

 

_“Maya.”_

_“Oh my god Clarke what did they do to you?”_

 

You saw the girl extend a hand but not daring to touch the bruised body of Clarke, this one giving her a reassuring smile.

 

_“Maya how is the others?”_

_“Right now they're fine but the harvest will soon begin. Clarke you must listen to me we haven't got much time.”_

 

Your curiosity is piqued raw, asking what information this Maunon holds.

 

_“After your capture, Bellamy with the approval of a grounder general infiltrated the mountain. He will try to deactivate the acid fog but it will take him time.”_

 

You can imagine that the general in question is Indra, who took over after your disappearance. You know that your people is in good hands with her. Like You, she will do everything for Trikru.

 

_“They will be released all grounder prisoners in the mountain and once the fog off the army march on the main gate.”_

 

You are proud of Indra, following your plan to the letter as you draw with the Skai Prisa.

 

_“They will come for you Clarke, Bellamy knows where you are. And from what he told me, the grounders scream Heda and Skai Prisa as war song.”_

 

Your heart swells with love at those words, your people have acquired a taste for Clarke just like you.

 

_“When the guards are busy repelling the army to the interior of the mountain, a small group will set you free. We must keep yourself ready. They're coming.”_

 

Before other words can be exchanged, you hear footsteps in the corridor and you know Clarke's ordeal will resume.

 

_“Hang on Clarke!”_

 

With that Maya leaves the room, replaced a few seconds later by Cage. You immerse your eyes in those of Clarke and try to forward all your strength and also the affection you have for her.

He approaches the table where the instruments rests, wondering which he will use before deciding on a long black whip. He turns to Clarke with a sadistic smile and your blood boils in your veins.

 

_“So where were we?”_

 

You will go through this together.

You will survive.

No, you deserve more than that.

You will live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yu gonplei no ste odon : Your fight is not over  
> \- Jus Drein Jus : Blood demands blood  
> \- Ste yuj Ain Heda : Stay strong my Commander  
> \- Maunon : Mountain Men  
> \- Skai Prisa : Sky Princess


	3. Jus Drein Jus Daun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody !  
> Whoa I did not expect much good feedback. Thank you ^^  
> This story will be short, I even wrote the epilogue already so I know where I want it to go, it left for me to write!  
> In this chapter the real fun begins, careful mention of torture! I wrote it thinking about Flashlight by Jessi J, you should really listen  
> I really hope you like it, do not hesitate to comment  
> Thank you to Jadedangel13 for rereading this chapter  
> Enjoy!

Her piercing cries rend your heart, every lash affixed to her skin twists your stomach a little more and a taste of bile fills your mouth. It's been half an hour that her ordeal began, a total of 40 lashes was given. You know because you counted. You can't see her back but you're familiar with what types of injuries are inflicted by a whip, her back must be covered with long, thin bloody lines. In all cases, you see her blood which meets in a small puddle at her feet. Her skin pales more than its usual paleness, the large blood loss makes her even weaker than she was already after hours of torture. She is still conscious but barely, between strokes her eyes are closed and reopens until a scream rips her throat with each blow. You don't know how long she will be able to stand still, a part of you, no doubt, the Lexa you were a long time ago, wants to stop and beg Cage to take your life instead but the Heda in you refuses to be so weak, to be a coward. On the floor weakness means death. You have to stay strong and have confidence in your army. But seeing your love suffer so is a real torment. You're so frightened, you cannot lose, you have already lost your family and Costia taken by the Mountain, you will not survive if you lose Clarke too. You don't know what will happen if you lose Clarke you find you alone. When a new cries sounded, you close your eyes and you imagine a summer sky as blue as Clarke's eyes. It's all for you, all that you need. It is the light that guides you in the darkness of the night in which you got lost long ago. It saves you from even you. Every minute that passes your determination crumbles, you can't stand to see her suffer so. You want to end her pain.

_"Stop. "_

You let out in a breath but Cage still hears and his arm stops before imposing a new blow.

_" Please. "_

You're not the type to beg and words come out through your clenched teeth but you can't stand this show anymore and it's clear that Clarke will not hold much longer.

_"Have you finally decided Commander? "_

You so want to rip that smile of his rat face. You don't know what to do, love is a weakness and logically you should choose your head over your heart but you don't have the strength to leave Clarke.

_"Even if I wanted to stop it, I have no way of contacting my army and you know that Cage. They are moving and they will destroy you. "_

You can see the rage burns in the eyes of the President and you know that an angry man can be unpredictable.

_"Very well Commander, you made your choice. "_

_“Nooooo”_ a hoarse cries tear your throat when Cage grabs a knife on the cart and dives it into Clarke's abdomen. Fresh blood flows over Cage's hands before falling to the ground.

_"Clarke, Clarke look at me. "_

Her eyes found yours and both of you can't hold back yours tears.

_"It'll be ok Clarke, I promise you. "_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep Commander. "_

You fight against your chains while you see Clarke become increasingly pale and her strength leaving her because of the blood loss.

And then the world flip suddenly, an alarm sounded and a female voice tells to residents to take refuge at level 5. The plan is working. Cage's radio sizzles and soon a soldier yells on the frequency.

_**Mr President they have disabled the acid mist, their army is marching towards the main gate!** _

Then a second voice takes over, this one much more scared.

_**We need help at level 2! The grounders of the sample room were released! They have numerical superiority, we can't hold much longer!** _

Fear is part of Cage's face to your greatest pleasure before he found his cool and seize the walkie-talkie.

**_Abandon level 2, we must at all costs protect the level 5!_ **

He turned to the two guards present with him.

_"You two with me, we go to the command post. "_

_"Sir what do we do with these two? "_

_"We leave them here and I want them to attend the show so give them your radio. "_

The guard places the radio on the floor between you two before leaving the room with Cage and the other soldier.

_"Clarke you must hold the shot, Bellamy succeeded they will pick us up. "_

You see that she struggles to stay conscious and your heart contracts. The radio crackles to life again.

_**They blew the turbines of the dam!** _

For the moment everything goes as planned but you know that during the war plans change and Cage isn't without rest.

_"Lex... Lexa ... I ... I'm cold. "_

Her teeth chatter and she is even paler if possible. You are short on time.

_"Hey, shh. It's ok Clarke, they coming. Concentrate on me, listen to my voice. It will be fine. "_

_**They managed to open the main door! The army enters Mont Weather!** _

_"You hear Clarke, they succeeded, this will all be over soon. "_

You would rejoice good news but the blonde smiles lightly at you and you are increasingly concerned about her condition. If they don't come free you soon she will bleed to death.

Lucky for you the door finally opens revealing Bellamy followed with a grounder that you instantly recognize.

_"Echo! "_

_"Alexandria! "_

Only Echo calls you by your whole name, she rushes to detach yourself.

_"Strisis (1) you're alive. "_

_"Yes Lexa you really thought that the Mountain would have your sister's skin ? "_

You laugh for the first time in days, and you asked hopefully.

_"And Nomon (2) and Nontu (3)? "_

She shakes her head negatively and your heart grows heavy, never more your Nomon will braid your hair and you will not more train to the sword with your Nontu. You are taken from your thoughts when Bellamy picks Clarke and you run to her side. You apply a pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

_"It's good Clarke you're safe now. "_

_"Lex, still my savior. "_

Her remark make you blush but you get pulled together when Echo hands you your weapons. Your sister takes your place to Clarke's sides while you equip and you covered your face with war paint.

_"Bellamy you come with me, Echo you take care of Clarke take her in a safe place and protect her whatever the cost. "_

Your sister can read you like an open book even after all these years and knows what you feel for Clarke. She throws you a look that means _"We'll talk later"_ and responds.

_"And you Lexa what will you do? "_

_"Jus Drein Jus Daun, Cage has to pay for what he did. "_

You get closer from Clark and takes her face in yours hands to come kiss on her lips.

_"May we meet again."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Strisis : sister  
> (2) Nomon : mother  
> (3) Nontu : father
> 
> And there we are Clarke's torture is finished, you can breathe ;)  
> And yes Echo is the sister of Lexa, I read fiction when this was the case and I like the idea that Lexa have family and that the disappearance of Echo hardened her just like the loss of Costia.  
> See you to the next chapter! ^^


	4. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends ^^  
> Thank you to continue to follow me  
> I'm sorry for the delay, I had a many partial and I really wanted to take my time to write this story. I already finished it but it's takes me time to translate  
> Warning, this chapter is the darkest of all, a lot of mention of blood and death !  
> In this chapter I'm much inspired the episode 2x16, I took scenes from Clarke with Dante and I have modified them.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much and feel free to say what you think.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, this chapter hasn't been corrected  
> The text in italics is the dialogue and bold text is talkie conversations.  
> Enjoy !

In each one of us sleeps a monster, a thirsty animal of blood that nothing can stop. An animal in search of revenge, of suffering of which the single purpose is to destroy the world and those which occupy it. You always considered Heda as this animal which haunts you, this one century old spirit living only for one thing : Jus Drein Jus Daun. And although you know to keep the control of this monster since the day when the spirit chose you, today you decided to release it. They killed your people, destroys cities and families but especially they wounded the woman that you love. You won't show any pity, the animal will have the blood which he claims since years, since Costia's death, even if thaht means to destroy a whole civilisation. No maunon will survive. And whereas you walk on the headquarters, all the enemies in the vicinity passes under the wire of your blade. Their blood recovers your armour and it mingles withe painting on your face, making you even more terrifying. Grounders had a renewal of energy by seeing you appearing on the battlefield. Cage's men are obliged to fold up itself, attacked on all sides by your army.

_«Commander.»_

Bellamy's voice is struggling to make themselves known through the haze of rage that covers your mind.

_« I know a means of pressure on Cage.»_

_«Speak.»_

Your voice is hard and cold, at this moment Leska no longer exists, only Heda is in control.

_« Dante Wallace, his father, he is held in isolation. If we use him, we could do fold Cage to our will.»_

You are impressed by the spirit of reflexion of the sky boy, he did a good general for Clarke.

_«All right, show me the way.»_

As you browse through the long corridors of the mountain, Indra coming to meet you.

_«Heda, all levels are clear, the rest of maunons took refuge at level 5.»_

_«Take as many men it takes, I want this level be ours.»_

_«At your orders, Heda.»_

You stops her before she left and she is again facing you.

_«Kill those who pose a threat but spare the innocent women, children and those who helped us.»_

_«And what should we do with them Heda?»_

_«Regroup the isolation pending the Chancellor find a solution.»_

She nods before leaving, barking orders in passing. You continue your path with Bellamy and soon you find Dante in a room with white walls and paintings everywhere, guarded by two of your men.

_«Commander I was wondering when I'd be able to see you.»_

He stands upright, all his muscles seem to tense but his face leaves no emotion, He is much more stable than his son and you know that he is also more dangerous. Bellamy advances to stand a few steps ahead of you and while the guards are positioned on either side of the room to protect you from danger, Bellamy speaks to the former president.

_«Sir we still need your help, your son must be stopped before all this will end up in slaughter.»_

_«You should listen Wallace, for now only those who fought were eliminated. As we speak my general ensures the security of the civilians.»_

_«They are all recluse at 5 thanks to you and how you think you can protect them against radiation hazards?»_

His tone didn't please you, He is too rude for someone in his situation. You want to rip his throat for what he did to your people for years, but before you can give free rein to your anger Bellamy speaks again.

_«We don't have much time. We have to stop Cage before he uses the missiles or even reapers. We need our people to get out of this mountain, they are injured and need care.»_

When you look back you know that Wallace has already made his decision, his eyes filled with anger towards you and your people, those they consider barbaric. You are nothing for him, his son and this mountain are everything to him.

_«He won't help us Bellamy.»_

Your jaw tightens and your fists clench, you have all the trouble to hold you to kill him now. He killed hundreds of your people, he deserves death and more.

_«You cut the power and so risked the lives of my people, even those who helped you.»_

Rabies is now visible on his face, like you his people is most important and that is why you will not let Dante stop you.

_«They are alive and safe at level 5 but your son will no longer be soon.»_

You see her body tense, family is his weakness. They stole your parents now you will take his son, the beast in you claiming vengeance.

_«You should have release my people when you still had the chance. Now my warriors will claim what was due to them, the blood of those who hunted them for years.»_

_«Tell me Commander if we had released yours and those of the Ark what would have happened to my people?»_

_«You would have found another way to survive. This is what we do on Earth, survive whatever the cost.»_

You turns you toward the two guards and ordered them to go back to Indra, they seem hesitate to leave you alone with a boy from the sky and a maunon but when you repeat them orders, they leave the room hurriedly. You take your blade out of your sheath and Bellamy next to you tightens in anticipation of what will happen.

_«Bellamy can you lead us to the command center ?»_

_«No problem.»_

_«All right, let's go.»_

You're approach Dante and grabbed his arm. You make him leave the room and the point of your sword resting against his back, pushing him forward. Bellamy takes the lead and leads you through the maze of corridors. The sounds of struggles have eased, the maunon guards aren't much and those who remain are tracked by your men. You stay on alert all along the way, even if Dante tries to persuade you that there is nobody at this level. In a short time you find yourself outside the room with the door closed without any way for you to open it. You grabbed to your belt the walkie-talkie that you have recovered from the torture room and for several seconds you try to understand how it works before Bellamy helps you.

**Cage ?**

**Commander what do I owe this pleasure?**

**It's over Cage, we took control of the mountain, just give up.**

**Why give up when I still have all the arms of my people. Before you could get into this room, I could send a missile at several of your villages.**

**I have your father, open this door or I'll kill him.**

To prove your point, you lean your blade a little more against Dante's neck until a slight trickle of blood escaping from a small cut. You know Cage follows the whole show thanks to the cameras in the hallway.

**Don't stop Cage.**

You press the blade a little more to make it stop, you need Cage drops their arms because otherwise you don't know how you're going to get into that room. Perhaps one of the people of Clarke would know how to open it.

**You won't do this Commandant, you know that without him you no longer have a leverage.**

**You don't know me very well President, I'm ready to do anything to protect my people. All this must stop now Cage, give up.**

**I wouldn't do that.**

_«My son won't abandon Commander, this would be the end of our people.»_

You push Dante until his body comes crashing against the door, he let out a soft moan of pain.

_«Commander, we need him.»_

_«He's useless for us if the door doesn't open.»_

**Don't force me to do that Cage.**

With a click the door opens and behind it you find two guards with their weapons pointed at you. Cage seems even more furious that the last time you saw him, but there is also a glimmer of sadness and resignation in his eyes.

_«Dad ... I'll take care of our people.»_

Your body tightens, you wonder what Cage will do. Bellamy aims him with his gun and your sword always rests against the Dante's neck.

_«None of us has the choice Commander, I took tough decisions to save my people and I know my son will do the same. Sometimes survival means at the expense of others.»_

Anger flows in your veins and dark screaming inside you calling his blood, claiming all the light present still in your heart. With a quick and powerful gesture you sink your sword in the throat of Dante from one side to the other, blood spurting from his throat and splash the ground. In seconds he empties his blood and suddenly idle time, his body slowly falls to the ground at your feet. You let your sword hanging at your side and fine pearl droplets of blood on the cutting edge and crashed to the ground. Your mind is emptied of all previous concerns, your body is in survival mode. You are brought back to reality by a burning pain in your thigh. One of the guards have shot at you and Bellamy is already emptying his clip on the second. Heda takes over Leska and you launch yourself on the first guard with rage, one of his balls touches your arm, but you don't stop, you feel no more pain. You manage to dodge his bullets and soon your body collided with his, he finds himself thrown to the ground and you just block him with your body. Before he could defend your blade slice his throat with a jerk. When you get up, Bellamy has eliminated the other guard and Cage stands in the center of the room, in the midst from both of you, his gun in his hand but not knowing who to target. Bellamy does not make a moveknowing that the decision of his punishment belong to you. Cage makes a step in your direction and you throw a look at Bellamy to forbid him to intervene. He approaches until just a few steps separate you, his gun is pointed right on your chest but you're not afraid, Heda never afraid.

_«Once I would have killed you Commander, I will take control of my mountain.»_

_«If only you could kill me Cage.»_

_«It's simple, I only have to pull the trigger.»_

Your fingers constrict around the custody of your sword and before he could even move an eyelash, of a sweeping gesture you just slice his hand, sending his weapon flying several meters. He falls to his knees screaming, clutching his wounded arm against his chest. He screams in pain and a look of madness filled the features of his face. All ends tonight. You rise your sword at his chest. And as those words leave your lips:

_"Yu gonplei ste odon."_

Your blade sinking into his chest, and skewering his heart. Your eyes don't leave his own until you will see the last spark of life die out. His body joined that of his father on the floor, while a pool of blood is formed at your feet depicting a macabre picture. For several minutes you stay here watching his lifeless body, your eyes are unable to break away from this morbid spectacle. He's dead, it's over. Bellamy repeatedly call you but you don't react until he seizes you by the arm and call you by your first name, driving out Heda, the bloodthirsty beast, and bringing Lexa back to reality.

_«Lexa, you're hurt.»_

_«For now I need to find Clarke and then I would take care of my wounds.»_

He doesn't dare to say something and you leave the room to find your love.

The war is over.

The beast had his revenge.

And now Leska wants to live,

Rather than survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this chapter, the war is over.  
> Next: reunion between Clarke and Lexa  
> Two more chapters before éiplogue.  
> Appointment to the next chapter


End file.
